villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Norman Osborn, better known as the Green Goblin, is the main antagonist of the acclaimed TV series, The Spectacular Spider-Man. He is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, the head of OsCorp Industries, and the father of Harry Osborn. After being exposed to a chemical formula, he turned to supervillainy as Green Goblin, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest archenemies along with Venom and Doctor Octopus. As the Green Goblin, he was voiced by Steven Blum, who also voiced Vilgax and Starscream. As Norman Osborn, he was voiced by Alan Rachins. Personality Norman is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, the head of OsCorp Industries, and the father of Harry Osborn. After being exposed to a chemical formula, gaining superhuman strength, agility, intellect, and regeneration. He turned to mega-villainy as Green Goblin, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents along with Venom and Doctor Octopus. He expresses disapproval and neglects his son Harry for not getting offered the ESU lab internship that was given to his friend Peter Parker and pushes his son very hard, often coming across as cruel. Bent on being the number one in weapons tech, Norman embezzled the designs of Adrian Toomes flight tech and later tipped off the crime boss known as the Big Man to the TRI-CORP technology shipment. In this incarnation, he has similar objectives to his comic counterpart of becoming the reigning crime boss in New York and killing Spider-Man. The Green Goblin appears as the Crime Lord in background, controlling some events in the show. Like many of his previous incarnations, the Green Goblin was always well-prepared for combat, usually rigging his surroundings with hidden pumpkin bombs and has secret hideouts. He rides on a bat-shaped "Goblin Glider" equipped with many deadly weapons, including razor-bats, electric gloves, knockout gas, Gob webs, and his signature Pumpkin Bombs to terrorize New York City and to kill Spider-Man. Biography In season one, Norman coldly disapproves and neglects Harry for not getting offered ESU lab's internship that's given to Peter Parker and lashes out at his son in fury, telling his son to 'man up'. Around this time, Norman also made "Gobulin Green", a highly addictive performance enhancer. Bent on getting more power and money, Norman embezzled aerodynamics engineer Adrian Toomes's flight tech designs, tipped off Tombstone (aka the Big Man crime boss) to TRI-CORP's technology shipment, and engineers the creations of the Sandman and the Rhino as part of the Big Man's deal which makes Osborn more profit. The Green Goblin first appears threatening to overthrow the Big Man in order to be New York's reigning crime boss and tries to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man initially suspects Norman is the Goblin as the villain returns to the Osborn residence, but Harry is seen in the Goblin suit after a fierce confrontation. Spider-Man and Norman conclude that Harry's theft and consumption of "Gobulin Green" resulted in the Goblin persona to fight the Big Man. After Spider-Man agrees to keep Harry's secret on the condition that the villain never reappears, Norman embarks on a tour to Europe with Harry so his son can relax and forget about the addiction to the formula. In season two, the Green Goblin later resurfaces as a crime lord and is responsible for many events that have occurred. He manipulates Hammerhead into arranging a conference between Tombstone, Silvio Manfredi and Doctor Octopus, resulting in Spider-Man eventually taking down all three crime lords. Now the reigning crime boss in New York, the Goblin once again tries to kill Spider-Man, first through the creation of Molten Man, and then by trapping Spider-Man in a prison intended for most of Spider-Man's many enemies. In the series finale, the Goblin has a final showdown with Spider-Man. The truth of the villain's identity is finally revealed: Norman was the man in question all along and even framed his own son earlier for personal gain but claimed that he was helping. Norman later hired the Chameleon to keep Spider-Man guessing and set up for a trap. Following a grueling battle across the city, Norman is believed to have been killed when Spider-Man damages his glider and sends him crashing into a stash of his own pumpkin bombs. However, Norman is shown to have survived, leaving the country under a false identity. Quotes Gallery Spectacular green goblin.jpg SSM Norman Osborn 2.jpg SSM Norman Osborn.jpg|Norman Osborn GreenGoblinexclusive_1209137386.jpg GGCatalysts-7-1.jpg Green Goblin's evil grin.jpg|The Green Goblin's evil grin. Helpless Octavius.png|The Green Goblin steals a flight glider and confronts Octavius Green Goblin fires.jpg|The Green Goblin fires a laser beam GreenGoblinSSM.jpg Green Goblin in Tombstone's Desk SSM.jpg|The Green Goblin in Tombstone's desk SSM Green Goblin.jpg Green_Goblin_Pumpkin_bomb.jpg Green Goblin and Spider-Man in tunnel.png|The Green Goblin with Spider-Man Goblins Evil Laughter.png|The Green Goblin's Evil Laughter Green Goblin and SpiderMan.png SSM Norman Osborn 3.png Roman Osborn.png|Norman in disguise as Roman. Trivia *Since the series was canceled before Season 3 was put in production, The Green Goblin/Norman Osborn is the final antagonist that Spider-Man fought in this series. *The Green Goblin's personality and portrayal in this series are based on the original incarnation from the Ditko era. *Out of all the cartoon incarnations of The Green Goblin, this version is considered to be the most evil of them all. In fact, he is more evil than the movie's version. He framed and neglect his own son Harry Osborn and is responsible for some of the events that happened in the series. For example: he is responsible for creating Sandman, Rhino, Doctor Octopus, and Molten Man. He is also responsible for the events that took place in the Gang War as he manipulates Hammerhead into arranging a conference between Tombstone, Silvio Manfredi and Doctor Octopus, resulting in Spider-Man eventually taking down all three crime lords and thus making the Green Goblin become the new Big Man of Crime for a short time. *This is the first version of the character, and so far only, to be truly faithful to the original comics. Spider-Man featured a version that was merely a petty crook and Norman Osborn never appeared. Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends featured a Green Goblin that transformed unwillingly similar to Lizard. Green Goblin of Spider-Man: The Animated Series had split personalities who fought each other. Norman Osborn of Spider-Man: The New Animated Series never actually appeared, though he was based on the first Spider-Man film which ended with the death of Green Goblin. Green Goblin of Ultimate Spider-Man followed the Ultimate line where Norman transforms into a large creature. Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Burglars Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Goblins Category:Serial Killers Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fantasy Villains